


Quotidien de mauvaise fois – La speciale Macron

by Luna38



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Format Théatre, Gen, Languages, Mauvaise foi, Parodie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna38/pseuds/Luna38
Summary: Parce que Emmauel Macron peut être vraiment trop long. Qu'est-ce que ça peux mettre en rogne Yann.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ^^  
> Pour ma première fic sur AO3 (et depuis très longtemps, j'ai un peu sévi sur le fandom HP avant mais ailleurs), je reprend un format que j'avais inaugurer sur mon blog il y a un moment : les ... de mauvaise foi.  
> Habituellement, les textes sont long et recherché mais pour être honnête, l’émission sur laquelle j'écrit ce soir était plutôt bien, je n'avais pas trop envie de tirer dans les coins.  
> Mais bon, Emmanuel Macron étant trop long, je ne POUVAIS pas passer à coté de ça. Le ...de mauvaise foi se concentre donc sur ce point, j'ai fait volontairement des raccourci sur le reste. D'ou mon envie de le poster dans une zone plus "fanfic"  
> Le point de vue de cette parodie ne reflète pas mon véritable avis sur le sujet. Je ne cherche qu'à sortir le ridicule de la situation. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
> (En vrai, j'ai la trouille, premier texte dans le fandom et premier texte sur des gens réels. Soyez indulgents)  
> [Non Beta-readé]

Quotidien de mauvaise fois – La speciale Macron

* * *

 

*Jingle*

Yann : Bonjour, bienvenue à la spéciale Macron. On inaugure une spéciale présidentielle avec Macron, même si tous les autres candidats ne voudront pas venir.

Régie : Ca va se voir qu’on cherche juste à trainer Macron sur le plateau.

Public : Mais non !

Yann : Bon, aujourd’hui, pas d’intro, pas de jingle, pas de chronique. Macron sera de toute façon trop long et on va finir à 21h30. Commençons de suite.

EM : *Se marre*

Yann : Ah, vous, commencez pas !

*Partie Macron et les médias*

EM : Blabla bla blabla.

Yann : Mmmhhh. On va passer à la question suivante. Tenez, des cases à cocher. Ca va vite les cases à cocher. Je vous donne même le stylo.

EM : *Détaille les lignes en un exposé de l’ENA chacune*

Yann : *veut mourir*

EM : Bah alors, on prend de l’âge.

Yann : _(Et toi t’es un petit merdeux -_-)_ C’est vrai que pour le moment, je n’avais jamais affaire à une situation suffisamment pourri pour qu’un type venu de nul par avec zéro bagage politique soit en tête pour l’Elysée.

Régie : PUB !

* * *

 

*Retour Pub*

Yann : LOOK, un autre choix multiple.

EM : J’ai combien de choix ?

Yann : *Blasé* Faites ce que vous voulez.

EM : Bla bla bla.

Yann : Sérieux ? Vous allez me faire 10 minutes par ligne ?

EM : Dites tout de suite que je suis trop long.

Tout le monde : *Lève les yeux au ciel*

Yann : Le premier magnéto de l’émission a fait 2 minutes sur vos longueurs…

*Macron et la politique nationale*

Yann : Ah bah vous voyez, quand vous voulez, vous pouvez faire cours !

EM : Pff ! *vexé*

Yann : Maintenant, un sujet ou votre femme vous engueule. Parce que des fois ça fait du bien.

Régie : YANN !

Yann : Et en plus, vous ne lisez que des livres sur vous !

EM : Je TRAVAILLE. Je ne suis pas imbue de ma personne. La preuve, je n’ai pas dit en avril 2016 qu’il fallait que François Hollande se retire à mon profit (alors qu’à l’époque même mon directeur de comm’ me disais qu’il faudrait 4 miracles pour que je sois élu)

Tout le monde : *S’étouffe*

Yann : Euh….

Régie : Pub ?

Yann : Bah la oui, je prends… On se retrouve avec Valentine, Azzedine et Hugo. Parce que tout seul, je vais l’égorger avant la fin.

* * *

 

*Retour pub*

Yann : Nous revoici avec Emmanuel Macron, et des CHRONIQUEURS ! MERCI DE VENIR ME SAUVER !

EM : *fière de soi-même*

Valentine : *expose longuement la vision d’Emmanuel Macron auprès des élécteurs FN* Que leur proposez-vous pour qu’ils changent d’avis ?

EM : *Ne répond pas à la question*

Yann : Ok, c’est interessant, chomage, tout ça. Mais la question de Valentine ?

EM : *Ne reponds toujours pas à la question*

Hugo : Oua, je n’avais jamais vu en vrai un détournement de question made in politique.

EM : Blabla….

Régie : mais attend, on a changé de question ? J’ai loupé un truc ?

EM : Et l’acier en chine….

Yann : Euh, le lien entre les meetings du FN et l’acier chinois, même moi en parodie, j’aurai pas oser.

Hugo : Sinon, vous vous arrêtez de parler un jour ?

EM : Je répond précisément à la question.

Valentine : Bah non en fait…

Yann : OK ! On va passer à la question USA avec Martin Weill.

Martin : Bonjour !

EM : Oh, j’adoooore votre travail.

Yann : Putain je vais le tuer.

Hugo : Attends, ce n’est pas juste, c’est toi qui a lancer la séquence.

Yann : ET ALORS ?

Martin : *pose une question sur Trump*

EM : *Cours de géopolitique international*

Yann : Tuez-moi

Azzedine : Alors j’ai une question…

Yann : REPONSE EN 1 MINUTES.

Invités surpris : J’ai une question aussi.

Yann : REPONSE EN 10 SECONDES !

(Yann : Pourquoi vous êtes arrivé comme à ça sans musique sans rien ?

Invités surprise : La régie a dit : « Grouillez-vous, on a pas le temps pour un lancement »

Yann : Sauvez-moi….)

EM : Vous faites une fixette vous !

Yann : Et vous vous êtes trop long !

EM : Je ne vais quand même pas raconter une pipe.

Yann : 0.o

Régie : Oua, la tension sexuelle vient de monter d’un coup.

EM : *se marre*

Yann : Donc, le live avec Findlay.

EM : J’adore la musique qui …

Yann : Ta gueule, c’est un lancement.

Findley : *Chante*

EM : Oh, tout le monde part, je suis si chiant que ça ? *sourire sadique*

Valentine : Vous voulez vraiment une réponse sincère ?

Yann : PUB !

* * *

 

*Retour pub*

Yann : Nous revoilà avec Emmanuel Macron qui est in coupable et ne sais pas faire court. On est en retard. On a encore 18 chroniques, on va rendre l’antenne à minuit. Je veux me coucher. La semaine commence mal !

EM : Je vois du positif dans ma candidature…

Yann : Vous, interdiction de prononcer plus de 3 mots à la suite. Nous accueillons Marc Baugé pour les costumes de François Fillon

Marc : *chronique Mode*

EM : Mes costumes ne sont jamais aussi cher, ni de marque de grands couturiers.

Marc : Ouais, je sais. C’est de la comm. *Montre une house de grand couturier*

EM : Ah, je pense que c’est à ma femme.

Le public : Ah, elle s’habille en grands couturiers ? On n’avaient pas vu…

Yann : Etienne, ta chronique. Merci à la régie de couper le micro de Macron sinon on s’en sortira jamais.

Etienne : *Macron transpi*

EM : *rigole mais ne dit rien*

Yann : VICTOIRE ! Bon, on va rendre l’antenne, c’est déjà demain. Merci Monsieur Macron d’avoir parlé, on n’a pas pu poser pleins de questions qu’on avait écrites. On a un peu l’impression d’avoir bosser pour rien mais bon.

EM : Oh, j’ai essayer de faire des phrases courtes pourtant.

Hugo : Non. Regardez le replay. Je vous garantis que c’était l’horreur.

*Fin de l’émission*

* * *

 

Epilogue :

Yann : et juste un œil au beurre noir ? Ça je peux ?

Hugo : Non, on ne tape pas le futur président de la république.

Yann : *Va bouder dans sa loge avec son paquet de clopes*


End file.
